


How It Works

by Medicalnonsense



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medicalnonsense/pseuds/Medicalnonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things just don't work out the way you want them to.  It's easy to think that finding true love means only one person, but what about the unlucky few that have two?  What about "the one" that doesn't get picked?</p><p>Supposed to take place in very early 2009 since Flake was married in late 2008 to his Jenny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Works

“You seen the new designs yet?” Flake asked, a smirk on his face as he absently fingered a tune on his keyboard. Till was hefting a few boxes of what he thought to be old files in Flake’s home. It had been a few months since they really had any time together since the keyboardist and his new wife were getting settled in. So of course, the house was filled to the brim with boxes of things Flake needed to get rid of. Who else was he to call but the living bulldozer himself?

“No…” The bigger man in the room responded, sifting through the contents of a box and finding them to be shredded paper. “Why do you still have all this?”

“You really should look at them sometime.” Flake continued on, paying the other man’s question no mind.

“You have at least five hamster cages worth of paper in this box alone.” Till commented, paying Flake the exact same amount of attention.

“I mean, you, feathers and an apron.” The skinny man sniggered quietly to himself, his mind carrying itself off into what touring would be like in a year’s time.

“I’m pretty sure the bulk of this isn’t even files. You shred magazines too?”

“Of course, then again, I look like a rendition of a shitty vampire novel.” Till didn’t respond this time with something of his current subject. In fact, they didn’t speak at all. The only sound in the room was the ticking clock and Till moving the box to sit atop two others like it. After a long stretch of just this, “Please talk to me.” Flake asked from where he laid on the couch.

“I don’t want to talk about the band.” Till almost grumbled.

“Why not?”

“Most of the music isn’t even written yet. And I just… It takes over our lives.”

“Sorry to tell you this Till, the band is our life. Our livelihood anyway.” Till just sighed in response and leaned on a pile of boxes to look out the window. The sun was beginning to touch the rooftops, casting an orangy-yellow haze over Berlin.

 _A livelihood that has me crammed in a confined space with a bunch of men for months at a time._ Till internally lamented. _Most of which married…_ His eyes drifted over to rest on Flake who looked less than happy as he inspected his jacket zipper.

“You know that I wouldn’t mind it as much if…”

“Jenny is home you know.” Flake reminded him, sighing in much the same manner that Till had earlier.

“I know. It’s different this time is all.”

“Sorry, Till.” The big man wanted to say “it’s fine” or “it’s okay”, but the truth was it wasn’t. Sure, he couldn’t restrict Flake from falling in love in his absence and he did seem happy with Jenny. His own current girlfriend, however didn’t hold a candle to Flake in his love life. It wasn’t just the sex. God no, it wasn’t, in Christian’s absence there was just a space that could not be filled by anyone. No girlfriend would ever measure up and he knew it. Trust him when he said he knew it. From the moment Flake announced that he was in love with Jenny and hence the two of them had to stop their “involvements” Till went mad trying to find someone else. He tore through girlfriends the way chain smokers demolished cigarettes.

None of this was made any better by the fact that Flake knew that Till was doing it. Flake may have been a sarcastic man with a penchant for hating more things than liking them, but it was painful to watch Till do it. He loved Jenny, but Till was still present in his heart and fighting for first place in who he wanted to attend. At the second, with his muscular body silhouetted in the setting sun, eyes shining with introspection, Till was winning.

“Till, come here for a minute.” Till looked over to him and moved one last box before doing as asked. As soon as the man was in reach, Flake fisted his shirt in his hand and pulled him down into a kiss. After a dry spell of months, two seconds was not enough for each of them. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not going to cheat on Jenny… But I’m sure we’ll come up with some way to make up for it, right?” It was a challenge that Till was definitely going to rise to, they kissed again, if only briefly. Afterwards, the smirk on Till’s face made Flake’s confidence give way to apprehension. It was a look like that (and a similar challenge) that gave rise to the Buck Dich gimmick.

“I’ll think of something.” Another kiss and Flake shoved him away. “Because this is never going to go away.” Till willingly backed away and went back to work, sifting through boxes of shredded documents and other things his long-time lover deemed worthy of being shoved into storage. Most of the boxes he moved to throw out, some though were either important or good enough to keep.

“I know. I feel the same about you.”

“Love sucks, eh?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
